James Gordon
James Worthington Gordon (ジェームズ・ワージントン・ゴードン, Jēmuzu Wājinton Gōdon) or as most people calls him "Jim" (ジム, Jimu) was a stern and moral officer, James initially tries to struggle on hope of protecting Gotham when seeing just how wrong and corrupt the city is with a majority of the police department answering to the mob. He finds new strength to maintain hope though in the appearance of Batman, who he soon begins to work with to finally clean up the streets of Gotham and give it the peace that it was overdue to have for decades. Throughout their partnership, James and Batman not only face organized crime and random violence, but a variety of new threats to Gotham with the emergence of several villains with their own designs for the city. "Maybe I.. HE can give them something to believe in." :—James Gordon. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Jonathan Banks (English), Kiyomitsu Mizuuchi (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Police Commissioner James W. Gordon dedicated his career to cleaning up the corruption in the Gotham City police department, a goal he has come a long way towards accomplishing. He has been equally tough on crime, and in the pursuit of making Gotham City safe for all its citizens, Gordon has forged an alliance with Gotham's other top crime fighter, the mysterious vigilante known as Batman. Appearance James Gordon is a slim adult male with short hair and a mustache. *Age: 45 *Hair Color: White (formerly Brown) *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6 ft. 0 in. *Weight: 180 lb. Attributes *Experienced police officer. *Trained criminologist. *Proficient in hand-to-hand fighting techniques. *Expert marksman. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Bat Family **Batman **Robin *Teen Titans **Nightwing *Gotham City Police Department **Undercover GCPD Officers ***Tom Miller ***Elvis Jones ***Jon Forrester ***Best ***Strickland ***Whitman ***Michaels ***Sanchez ***Denning ***Southwold *John Hammond *Marion Grange *Oscar Morales *Ian Malcolm *Jessica Malcolm *Enzo *Carl Finch *Rachel Dawes *Gerry Harding *Fiona Wilson *Arkham Asylum/Arkham City **Quincy Sharp (warden) **Emma Thomas **Penelope Young **Sarah Cassidy **Stacy Baker **Adam Hamasaki **Kevin Liew **Mike **Robert Stirling **Gretchen Whistler **Aaron Cash **Thomas Armbruster **Henry Smith **Eddie Burlow **Maria Andrade **Louie Green **Zach Franklin **William North **Bill **Mike **Carl Todd **Jordan Fraser *Azrael Family *Oracle (daughter) *Unnamed wife *Matt Gordon (son) Neutral *Arnold Flass *Cash Tankinson *Catwoman **Catgirl *TYGER **Hugo Strange *Talia al Ghul *Arnold Wesker *Frank Boles *Lewis Dodgson **Dennis Nedry **Miles Chadwick Rivals Enemies *Joe Chill *Carmine Falcone **Razor *Jokerz **Joker **Bud and Lou **Harley Quinn *Penguin **Kabuki Twins *Bane *Mister Freeze *Poison Ivy *Deadshot *Riddler **Riddlemen *League of Assassins **Ra's al Ghul **Dusan al Ghul *Victor Zsasz *Billy Yoder *Scarecrow *Two-Face *Mad Hatter *Solomon Grundy *Killer Moth *Toymaker *Maxie Zeus *Killer Croc *Clayface *False Facers **Black Mask **Number One *Hush *Calendar Man Weapons and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Gotham City Allies Category:Allies Category:Gotham City Police Department Category:Gotham Police Commissioners